1. Field of the Invention
The invention is to a new and improved portable barrel-shaped cabinet or bar with adjustable height for use when standing or sitting on a chair or bar stool. Illuminating means and shelves are provided inside the container. The shelves are used as supports for bottles, glasses and/or other receptacles for solids or fluids and can be made adjustable to accommodate different height receptacles or different sized containers.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable exhibit, storage and bar type enclosures have been in use for many years. These cabinets or bars have been manufactured in various sizes and shapes. Many of these cabinets have been provided with shelves of both the stationary and rotary type. As examples: U.S. Pat. No. 799,233, issued 12 Sep. 1905 to H. Hubbell, teaches a cylindrical enclosure or cabinet having rotary shelves that are supported by bearing means that are vertically adjustable on a support shaft; U.S. Pat. No. 516,454 issued 13 Mar. 1894 to M. Sherman et al; U.S. Pat. No. 836,947, issued 27 Nov. 1906 to O. Shidler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,435, issued 13 Apr. 1971 to L. Barroero and Australian Patent Specification 136,053, published 8 Apr. 1948 to K. Clayton, all teach containers with rotary shelves therein accessible by door means. L. Barroero also teaches roller bearing supported shelves. British Patent No. 1,453,850, published 27 Oct. 1976 to C. Lye, teaches a barrel-shaped portable bar with shelves and roller provided support means. U.S. Pat. No. 863,985, issued 20 Aug. 1907 to J. Haller, teaches providing illumination for containers.